Copy of Sztum.
Copy of Sztum. to trzeci film Testa opublikowany na kanale Peter Norivotset. Opowiada on o swoim pobycie w polskiej prokuraturze oraz zdradza trzy wskazówki, jak postępować z prokuraturą polską. Transkrypcja Słuchajcie byłem kurwa na przesłuchaniu w polskiej prokuraturze nie? Tak się zdarzyło, że mnie w Polsce przyskrzynili i chcieli mi coś tam udowodnić, że jakieś kurwa filmy antypolskie nagrywałem, ale nic na mnie za bardzo nie mieli, bo nie miałem czy... Ja nie jestem głupi, nigdy swojej twarzy nie pokazałem nie?. Taki film może każdy nagrać i zrobić w oprogramowaniu do przeróbki głosu wiecie i tak żeby do mnie to niby było, a przecież ja nic nie wiem, to jest tylko satyra nie? No nie ważne. To teraz wam powiem jak postępować z prokuraturą w Polsce, to jest.. Przede wszystkim to jest zbieranina idiotów, działają na najprostsze triki, więc przede wszystkim pamiętajcie że...Winny człowiek, nie? Winny człowiek będzie w trakcie przesłuchania będzie się coraz bardziej uspokajał, bo wie, że ma coś na sumieniu, nie?'' ''Ale że ja jestem sprytniejszy ot tych kurew polskich kurwa w polskiej prokuraturze tych debili tych pedałów to ja im dłużej trwało przesłuchanie to wiecie w szał wpadałem i mówię: Wypierdalać co jest kurwa? Nie macie mi prawa polskie zwierzęta zadawać żadnego pytania, nic nie wiem o żadnych filmach na youtubie, Wychodzę z tąd kurwa, mogę wyjść? No i słuchajcie chłopaki się uśmiechnęli mówili o nie on, może pan wyjść nie? No i wyszedłem. Także to jest pierwszy pro tip o którym musicie pamiętać, jakby polskie zwierzęta polskie policyjne kurwy chciały was przesłuchać. I druga rzecz jaką musicie pamiętać to: Nie powtarzajcie nigdy odpowiedzi na te same pytania, bo będą wam zadawać te same pytania. Nie odpowiadajcie na pytania w ten sam sposób na jakie odpowiadaliście podczas początku przesłuchania, bo pamiętajcie nigdy człowiek... ma już przygotowane jakieś tam wiecie w głowie wersje wydarzeń co się tak naprawdę zdarzyło. On je powtarza sobie, wiecie, przygotowuje się do tego przesłuchania. A ja kurwa jestem sprytniejszy od tych polskich kurew to za każdym razem odpowiadałem inaczej gdy uśmiech im sprzedawałem tak żeby wiedzieli kurwa znaczy wiedzieli... Oszukałem ich bo to są debile nie? I teraz słuchajcie to był drugi pro tip a trzeci pro tip: Za nim wyjedziecie na swoim zagranicznym paszporcie, bo nie jesteście obywatelami polski to jest pro tip dla jankesów ktorym zdarzyło się siedzieć na polskiej prokuraturze za podejrzenie o coś czy w polskim radiowozie widziałem takie akcje na TWN Turbo. To po prostu bierzecie kurwa wiaderko rozpuszczalnika albo benzyny nie? Wiaderko takie ja wiem do 2 litrów. Polewacie gliniarza albo prokuratora i podpalacie kurwa, cegły wysraned i co kurwa miał być prokurator, miało być przesłuchanie, miało być sztum ? i Łaba ee kurwa i tyle, ale nic nie było i nie będzie, bo jesteście kurwa cięcy rozumiecie? Tak się wymigać możecie właśnie prokuratorze. Ja pierdole polaczki wy śmiecie pierdolone kurwa nikt tego nigdy nie udowodni. Co mi możecie udowodnić kurwa? Dźwięk był robiony głos programem do obróbki dźwięku, widzicie? To nie jest nagrywane w stanach, widzicie? Skąd bym wziął książkę polską to wszystko by podczepić to pod Testo wy kurwy jebane. Ciekawostki * Książka, którą Testo trzyma w kadrze to Malowany ptak Jerzego Kosińskiego. * Testo spowolnił film i obniżył ton głosu przed wrzuceniem na YouTube, prawdopodobnie by uniknąć kolejnego bana na tym serwisie ** Inna teoria głosi, że zrobił to, by tylko wystarczająco dociekliwi mogli przyśpieszyć film i rozszyfrować jego treść. Kategoria:Filmy z kanału Peter Norivotset